Estelle Martin
Estelle Martin is a half-blood witch and the daughter of Shila and Roland Martin. She also has two siblings, Josalyn and Sebastian. She was sorted into Gryffindor House at (Model) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Physical Appearance Estelle has medium brown skin and dark brown hair. She usually keeps her hair in a braid to keep it out of her face. She has a round face and light golden eyes. She stopped growing early and has been cursed to being short for her whole life. Personality Estelle is determined, friendly, and enthusiastic, and wants to stand up for what's right even if she can't always find the courage. After being sorted into Gryffindor, she decided that she would try harder to live up to her house's reputation. She goes on to proudly consider herself a blood traitor later in life, once she learned what that means. In her earlier years, she generally has an optimistic outlook on life, and she wants to cause as little harm as possible. She's afraid of hurting other people, even if it's by accident. This sometimes leads towards her acting patronizing, especially towards Muggleborns. Estelle is also extraordinarily awkward, hardly able to make her way through an interaction without stumbling over her words, rambling, or mentioning something uncomfortable. This causes her to isolate herself socially, and she's a little afraid of making friends, although she wants to. When she feels attacked or defensive, she tends to tell white lies, but she isn't very good at it. She aspires to become great at Quidditch. Her favorite position is Beater. Likes Estelle's favorite food is potatoes and her favorite drink is Chai tea with orange and cinnamon. Her favorite colour is yellow. She enjoys reading fiction books of all types. She has even read Muggle realistic fiction in an effort to learn a bit more about how they live. She enjoys sitting on her favorite rock by the lake in order to relax, but she prefers to be alone at these times. She'll never say no to a nap in the Gryffindor dorms, and she's almost always in the mood for flying around on the Quidditch pitch. Possessions Camera Estelle owns a magical camera that she uses to take pictures of people. She originally bought it for her Humans of Hogwarts column, so that she can include a photograph with each blurb in order to best represent the person. She also plans on using it for the Art Club after she learned that photography is a valid form of art too. Her camera makes moving photographs, the same type you would see in any normal wizarding newspaper. Broom Estelle owns an Air Wave Gold broom that she bought in the summer before her third year. She previously practiced her flying on school brooms or family brooms. She has said about it, "Mine isn't.... ya know, one of the real expensive ones either, but it's so exciting to finally have one of my own." Wand From September 2016 until May 2019, Estelle had an ebony and unicorn hair wand, 11 and 3/4 inches. After it broke from her sleeping on it in her third year, she went to Ollivander's in Hogsmeade to get a new one, and ended up with her current wand, poplar and unicorn hair, 10 and 1/4 inches. Books Quidditch through the Ages Estelle was given a copy of Quidditch through the Ages by Ariana Havelock for Christmas in 2018. It's one of her favorite books, and she always enjoys reading through it and learning about the history of Quidditch - one of the few times she actually enjoys history. Family Background Estelle's father Roland is of French descent and went to the Durmstrang Institute in his youth. Her mother Shila was born in India, and attended the Kalale School of Magic. Roland met Shila when they both took a position at the Ministry of Magic in Britain, she at the Portkey Office and he at the Floo Network Authority. After dating for several years, they decided to get married. After giving birth to Estelle in 2005, the young couple decided to move around the world. Estelle's younger sister, Josalyn, was born in France in 2008, and her younger brother Sebastian was born in South Africa in 2011. They also lived in India for several years. However, after Estelle turned seven, the family decided to move back to Britain and find a stable place to live. They settled on Leicester, and moved into an ordinary Muggle neighbourhood. Roland returned to his job at the British Ministry, and Shila took care of Sebastian, as he was still quite young. School life Estelle had a hard time finding her niche at Hogwarts at first, but is now part of several clubs, namely the Hogwarts Herald and the book club. She runs an interview based column for the Herald as well, with the goal of meeting new people and helping Hogwarts students learn about each other. Her favorite subject is Transfiguration, so she works at that, but she also enjoys Charms class. In her third year she was given the title of Co-Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team along with Calypso Casseo. She was also assigned two mentors, Valeran Levi and Kairav Deane-Ward. Relationships Note: All relationships in this section will be to NPC's (non-Model Hogwarts characters). Josalyn Martin Estelle's younger sister Josalyn was always quite jealous of her growing up, but she later learned to grow into her own person. The two both try to encourage each other as witches and, once Josalyn was old enough to learn magic, made potions together. Josalyn was also Estelle's Quidditch partner growing up, meaning, since Estelle played Beater, that she was more or less target practice. Diana Sakharova Estelle's family and Diana's family were the only two wizarding families in their Muggle neighbourhood, so the parents often grouped Estelle and Diana together for playdates almost immediately in order to occupy their time. It was more or less known at that point that Diana had no magical ability, but since neither of the two were old enough anyways, this did not impact their friendship. They soon became fast friends. Estelle was sad to leave Diana behind when she went to Hogwarts a few years later, but tried her best to encourage her to find the bright side when Diana went to Muggle school. During her time at Hogwarts, Estelle continued writing letters to Diana, and tried her best to be accomodating. More information To read some more about Estelle, check out some short stories, both from her perspective and just about her, here. Gallery skjdfjskldjf.png|Estelle in her first year dsfsdfsdfd.png|Estelle in her second year. jkdfkjdsfkjdsjkdsf.png|Estelle in her third year. kdsfjkdslfjsdf1.png|Estelle in her Gryffindor robes kdsfjkdslfjsdf2.png|Estelle in casual clothes (Holyhead Harpies shirt) carols estelle.png|Estelle and some Gryffindor housemates (Laken, Adrian, Calypso) are serenaded by the house ghosts for Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff in December 2017. cute estelle.png|An older Estelle ksdjfklsdjfksldf.png|Estelle in her third year getting pumped up for a Quidditch game. jkjfdklsdfjdskjl WOOO its finished 2.png|Estelle dressed up for the Halloween dance in 2018. Ksdjfklsdj.png|Estelle in the winter of 2019 (her fourth year). Squoosh.png|Estelle as a kid on Christmas Eve. cute estelle omg.png|Estelle drawn by Amir! the_giant_skeleton.png|Estelle drawn by Meryl! ksdfjlkdsjf.png|Estelle at her happiest, drawn by Star! estellee.PNG|Estelle in the skies, by Athalia! Estelle dress.png|Estelle wearing a pretty dress, by Layla! Reliable senpai.png|Estelle being a reliable Quidditch senpai, by Layla! Beater.png|Estelle demonstrating her skills as a Beater, by Layla! Category:Flight TA Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Gryffindors Category:Quidditch Lovers Category:Bookworms Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Class of 2023